


Breath of Life

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Breath of Life-Florence and the Machine (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Breath of Life-Florence and the Machine (Pandora)

Starscream flies through the air, the winds streams by his winds as he cuts through the invisible gasses that make up the planet’s atmosphere. Small microscopic water molecules race to jump off his wings and frame as he flies. The sun grazes his wings and plating in warmth. Something so unlike Cybertron, Cybertron was amazing but it couldn’t compare to this planet. He transforms over a lake of water, diving helm first into the liquid he knows won’t burn his circuits or snuff his spark. He transforms under the surface before putting all his energy into his thrusters. He flies out of the water, leaving behind a stream of water that glistens like Praxian crystals that fall back into the lake. Now that he couldn’t do on Cybertron. He twirls in a barrel roll as his contrail leave his art in the sky.


End file.
